1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pillow cases, and more particularly, to a pillow case including a three-dimensional figure attached thereto to alter the aesthetic appearance of the pillow case.
2. Discussion
Conventional pillows and pillow cases are well known in the art. The conventional pillow and pillow case is generally rectangular in shape. The pillow serves as support for the head during rest and sleep, and is usually made of soft foam, feathers or other natural or synthetic material which provides for comfortable support for the head. The pillow case itself is usually made of cloth and serves as a cover for receiving the pillow, wherein the cover protects the pillow from becoming dirty and soiled, and may be removed from the pillow to allow for easy cleaning. Hence, when the pillow case becomes soiled, it is removed from the pillow and cleaned while the pillow remains substantially free from dirt.
The pillow case also serves a decorative and aesthetic function as well. For example, pillow cases come in a wide variety of colors, patterns and prints for use in any type of interior design or theme. This allows the pillow case to be changed to meet the particular aesthetic requirements while the pillow itself remains substantially unchanged.
Pillows and pillow cases also serve other functions as well. For example, as a comforter, security object and plaything for young children and toddlers. As such, a variety of decorative and dual-function pillows and pillow cases have been employed in the past to meet these additional functions. The following U.S. patents form a representative, though not exhaustive, list of various decorative and dual-function pillows and pillow cases: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 163,092 to W. L. M. Clark; Des. 237,559 to Johnston; 1,867,422 to C. Shapiro; 4,670,924 to Spector; 4,763,369 to Spector; 4,875,245 to Isda; 4,889,512 to Burnett et al; 4,959,879 to Marxhausen; 4,968,279 to Smith; 4,972,533 to Brown; and 5,027,457 to Sweet.
The current decorative and dual-function pillows serve a conventional use as a form of support for the head and also as home decorations and children's playthings. However, each of the current decorative and dual function pillows alter the overall shape of the conventional rectangular pillow by either adding additional parts to the pillow or by deforming the shape of the pillow itself. As such, these pillows become less useful and more uncomfortable in their conventional use as a support for the head and serve more in their secondary use as decorative items and playthings.
What is needed then is a pillow case which serves as a comfortable and useful conventional pillow case and also as an aesthetically pleasing pillow case, comforter, security object and plaything for a child. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide such a pillow case.